


sleepy mornings

by xoxohyunjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxohyunjin/pseuds/xoxohyunjin
Summary: a lil hyunsung morning to keep u fed during quarantine
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	sleepy mornings

** [7:13 am] **

jisung’s eyes flutter open. this is his absolute favorite time of day, because the first thing he sees when he opens his eyes is his beautiful boyfriend, hwang hyunjin. hyunjin is curled up against him, his chest rising and falling in content. a streak of gold, from the tiny space between the curtains where the sun peeks through, paints his face. his black hair is messy from sleep, styled so perfectly that it looks like it was meant to be like that (jisung doesn’t understand how sleep made hyunjin’s hair so pretty, but he’s definitely not going to question it). he looks like an angel, jisung thinks.

_ how did i get so lucky?  _ he wonders. 

he watches hyunjin for a little bit, smiling like an idiot. two years and he still gets butterflies from this man. how could you not? love fills up every inch of jisung. 

ah, he wishes he could lie there a bit longer. he carefully untangles hyunjin from him, being extra cautious not to wake the other up. 

jisung’s brain is... interesting. it’s always auto set to productive mode. he has to always be doing something, or his brain tells him to stop wasting time and that he’s just going to rot away. 

he hates it, but he always wakes up at 7 (courtesy of his brain, he’d much rather wake up 11:30 like hyunjin does). 

as a result of this productive mode, and the huge 4 and a half hour gap between their wake up times, jisung’s mornings are always similar: wake up at 7, watch hyunjin for a few minutes, get ready, spend around three hours in the jyp building, producing or practicing music or doing whatever he can to keep himself occupied, come back home, prepare breakfast, and sneak back in bed. 

pretty eventful. 

he loves practicing in the morning. it’s on his own time, not a scheduled thing, therefore no one is there. it’s just him, spending as much time as he wants drowning in music. he might not even be practicing or producing, but just listening to some of his favorite songs. it’s his own time to think and just be himself. 

and he knows hyunjin likes waking up to someone else there with him, so jisung  _ always  _ manages to find a way to be there at 11:30, the time hyunjin’s internal clock normally tells him to wake up. 

he sighs and quietly gets out of bed. 

“mmm,” he hears from the sleeping- or so he thought- hyunjin. one of his eyes is barely open, messy hair draped over it. he sleepily reaches out and intertwines his hand with jisung’s. “stay.” his voice is thick with sleep and jisung’s insides melt. 

“i guess i could skip a day of practice. nothing important is coming up anyways,” he says as he climbs back in bed. hyunjin hums in satisfaction. 

hyunjin instinctively curls back up against him. jisung is never one to protest cuddles, especially from hyunjin, so he wraps his arms around the sleepy boy. he sees the corner of hyunjin’s lips tug up into a small smile. 

so this is pure happiness? jisung doesn’t mind it all. 

_i should skip practice more,_ he thinks. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorrryy for a another hyunsung 
> 
> (p.s. i made this during the breaks of bang bang con-)


End file.
